


Compromise

by the_purple_fangirl



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Relationship Advice, Season 3, Trouble In Paradise, Vanessa and Beckett are awkward with emotions, but they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_fangirl/pseuds/the_purple_fangirl
Summary: “You and my son are currently facing an imbalance in your relationship, is that right?” Ms. Helsweel asked.Oh God. This was really happening. No, no, no! I am not going to talk about my personal life with my crazy dance teacher, thought Vanessa. Though, her mouth betrayed her inner thoughts.“I guess that’s one way to put it,” Vanessa conceded, meekly~~~When Vanessa and Beckett's relationship begins to take a hit, Vanessa gets relationship advice from the last person she'd ever expect to give it.





	Compromise

_One, two, three, jump. Step, one, two, three, arabesque. Sissonne. Sissonne. Ron de jambe. Pirouette. Chaine. And now time for Grand Jeté in three, two—_

“Argh!” Vanessa cried out. She messed up the grand jeté again! What is wrong with her? That’s usually one of her best moves!

“One more time,” Vanessa grumbled under her breath. She marched over to the stereo to restart the song. Again. This is the fifth time she’s had to fix her routine. If she didn’t get this right, her grade won’t be the only thing that suffers. Keaton’s future is riding on the hopes that the students can get it together and present nothing less than perfection.

Of course, it’s hard to focus when you and your current boyfriend are mad at each other. But Vanessa can’t worry about that now. She isn’t going to let the fate of the school she loves suffer because Beckett Fricking Bradstreet is making her life difficult.

Vanessa rewound the song, drew first position, and took a deep breathe. The beginning of the song was slow and steady, calming her nerves a little bit. This was good. She can do this. She can get through this. She can forget about Beckett with his perfect hair, beautiful smile, his deceptively easy-going attitude, his tendency to walk away when things go hard, his absolute unwillingness to open up about anything to anyone, not even to his girlfriend he so claims to love more than life itself, and not to mention the scathing accusations he makes just because you want to get to know him better! Ugh why does he have to be a stubborn son of a—

“Damn it!” Vanessa cried, as she tripped and fell again when she tried to do the grand jeté.

“Yelling profanities is not becoming of a young dancer such as yourself,” a voice criticized behind her. Vanessa whipped around to find Ms. Helsweel standing with her left hand placed firmly on her hip and her right hand over the stereo, presumably having turned it off. “Stand up Miss Morita. I think you need a break.”

Vanessa scrambled to her feet, fidgeting, as she tried to appear somewhat presentable as her strict dance teacher made her way over to her.

“Ms. Helsweel I promise I’ll fix the dance! I’m not sure why I’m so off today! The grand jete is usually one of my best moves! I prom—”

“Silence. I think I know the source of your frustration,” stated Ms. Helsweel.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at that. Surely, she’s not going to say…

“Your duet with Mr. Bradstreet earlier today was intense, and not in a good way. There was no storytelling, the dancing, as on point as it was, was mechanical, and it seemed like you two were dancing against each other rather than with each other,” Ms. Helsweel critiqued.

Vanessa still stood stiffly, with her hands behind her back.

“Loosen up. We aren’t in class right now,” demanded Ms. Helsweel. Tentatively, Vanessa unclasped her hands and let her posture sag a little, not too much, but enough that she felt more natural. “Better. I have also noticed that Mr. Bradstreet was deeply upset this afternoon.”

“ _He_ was upset? Well that’s rich of him,” Vanessa muttered, incredulously.

“You and my son are currently facing an imbalance in your relationship, is that right?” Ms. Helsweel asked.

Oh God. This was really happening. _No, no, no! I am not going to talk about my personal life with my crazy dance teacher_ , thought Vanessa. Though, her mouth betrayed her inner thoughts.

“I guess that’s one way to put it,” Vanessa conceded, meekly.

“Would you like to tell me what’s happening? Mr. Bradstreet won’t say a word to me about it,” Ms. Helsweel asks, taking on a slightly softer tone while still maintaining the air of authority.

“Um…I’m not sure you want to get invo—”

“You and my son are going to be performing for the Superintendent of Performing Arts Education in less than a month. If it is anything less than perfect there may not be a Keaton for you to come back to,” Ms. Helsweel replied sternly. “If helping you two resolve your…romantic conflicts is the only way to ensure that you will dance like the professionals I know you to be, then I will do it.”

Vanessa knew Ms. Helsweel was right. That still didn’t mean she wanted to blurt out all her personal troubles to her. “And if it means anything…the happiness of my son and you…is deeply important to me.”

Okay, _that_ was not what she expected at all. Vanessa sighed. _Alright, so we’re doing this. Just take it slow, Vanessa. Don’t pile her with too much info. Nice and steady,_ thought Vanessa.

“He is the most difficult human being I have ever had the misfortune to deal with! All I want is to get to know him better and for him to _not_ answer me in one or two-word sentences! I don’t want to talk about myself all the time! I’d like to know about him too but nooooo. It is too much for him to open up to the person who is _supposed_ to be his girlfriend…”

“Miss Morita…”

“…and don’t even get me started on how he tries to act this is _my_ problem! Oh Lord he has some _nerve_ to try to pin this problem on _me_ when he is the one clamming up about basic information about his life…”

“Miss Morita…”’

“…I can’t be the _only_ one putting in _any_ effort to maintain this relationship! It’s a two-way street and I’m getting sick of it only going in one direction! If he isn’t going to square up and do his part than maybe it’s best if the two of us—”

“ _Vanessa_!” exclaimed Ms. Helsweel.

Vanessa clammed up and stared at Ms. Helsweel in shock. That woman _never_ referred to her students by their first names. It was always “Miss Morita” or “Miss Catto” or “Mr. Roy.” Hell, she even refers to her own son as “Mr. Bradstreet” more often than not. What is happening?

“I think I get the point,” Ms. Helsweel responded calmly.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…he makes me want to pull my hair out sometimes,” responded Vanessa.

“Don’t worry. He has that effect on people,” Ms. Helsweel muttered. “But I think I discovered another source of the problem. You’re pushing him.”

“What? No, I’m—”

“Hear me out. If you were to run up to Beckett and push him up against a wall, do you think he would react kindly?”

“No. He’d push back.”

“Exactly. And that is what he’s doing right now.”

“But I just want to know him, and he keeps shutting me out.”

“I understand. But Beckett doesn’t open up to people easily. He never has. He most certainly does not like to be pushed too far past his comfort zone.”

“But I’ve told him so much about me already, even the personal info.”

“Yes, because you are comfortable doing that. He is not.”

“But why? He’s not going to tell me anything that’ll make me run away.”

“That’s the problem. He has a history of telling people some personal history and them not reacting kindly. It has given him trust issues.”

“Really? What could have happened to him that scared people off?”

“There’s is more about Beckett’s childhood than what you know that causes him to shut down. Most of it was not his fault. But it is not for me to tell you.”

Vanessa pondered what Ms. Helsweel said for a moment. Maybe it was a personal problem. Vanessa had never had an issue with telling people about herself. She was freely expressive and not afraid to speak her mind. It was her way of connecting with others. It was why so many people liked her. Of course, there were people who didn’t always appreciate her expressiveness and accused her of oversharing. But she usually shrugged it off and chalked it up to the fact that not everyone would like her. She could live with that. Not everyone had to like her. But then again, the fact that she had many friends who accepted all her, flaws and all, may be why she rarely feared rejection. She couldn’t wrap her head around being so afraid of rejection that you’d willingly close yourself off. She couldn’t relate to the feeling of not wanting to connect with people.

“I understand that you are still confused, so I’ll elaborate. Sometimes, what happens in the dance studio should stay in the dance studio,” said Ms. Helsweel.

“What do you mean?” asked Vanessa. What does dancing have to do with all of this?

“I have seen you do this with other dance partners. When you are faced with a dance partner that is holding back, sometimes you have to push their limits, so they can reach their full potential and so the two of you can properly connect. Many times, this is successful, in the dance studio. When dealing with personal matters, however, trying to push someone out of their comfort zone can be the destruction of many relationships. And unlike in dance, giving up on someone because they have failed to meet your standards will only further damage whatever relationship is left. It will not motivate them to keep trying,” responded Ms. Helsweel.

Vanessa felt her defensiveness flare for a second. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Watch your tone, Miss Morita,” demanded Ms. Helsweel. Vanessa stood down, but still had her defenses up. “What I mean is, I have heard about your…falling out with Miss Catto right before the Step Sister performance back in your freshman year.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened. That was almost two years ago! Were people still talking about that? And how did Ms. Helsweel hear about it?

“Word travels fast, and apparently you made quite a scene in the dressing room,” stated Ms. Helsweel, although there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Vanessa turned her gaze sharply to the left. Now that she thought about it, ripping into Carly in front of a bunch of their fellow dancers was _not_ the best way to handle that situation.

“Uuumm…” what was she _supposed_ to say _that_?

“I want to know, this is not a criticism against your character. I understand the frustration. To be honest, I was a lot like you when I was younger,” answered Ms. Helsweel, who now looked nostalgic.

“Wait…really?”

“Dancing was my who life. I dedicated my whole life to it. I made many friends who were just as passionate about dancing as I was. I tried to push them to be their best long before I became a teacher. In the dance studio, they flourished. Some went on to further their dance careers. One of my former friends was recently in _Coppelia_ in the New York City Ballet at Lincoln Center.”

“Really? That’s fantastic! Wait…what do you mean _former_ friend?”

“Yes…unfortunately, I have also made the mistake of trying to apply what I did in the dance studio to real life. I held my friends to unnaturally high standards, and I criticized them when they didn’t meet those standards. I accused them of being disloyal and dishonest…but then I realized that they’re only human. In real life, there are room for mistakes, and sometimes, we just have to forgive them,” Ms. Helsweel said. Her gaze was fixed on some mark on the wall. Her face’s usual stiffness relaxed, and she just looked…remorseful? She wasn’t even showing that much emotion, but this was the most vulnerable Vanessa has ever seen Ms. Helsweel.

“It also played a role in why my marriage ultimately failed…and why my relationship with my son is still strained. I do not want you to make the same mistakes I made when I was younger.”

“I’m sorry about that. What do you recommend I do to make things better with Beckett? I don’t want to give up on him.”

“What I recommend is that you just…listen to him. Let him know you truly care about what he has to say. I understand that he doesn’t talk much about himself, but just let him know that there’s no rush. He doesn’t have to tell you more than what he’s comfortable sharing,” advised Ms. Helsweel.

“How do I do that?” asked Vanessa.

“Sometimes…just be with him. Maybe talk a little less. That way, he won’t feel intimidated trying to talk to you,” advised Ms. Helsweel.

“I can try. I really want this to work.”

“Believe me, he does too. You are the best thing that has happened to him in years.”

Vanessa nodded, thanked Ms. Helsweel for the advice, and then gathered her bag to leave.

“One more thing Miss Morita,” called Ms. Helsweel. Vanessa turned around to see her looking intently at her. “When I said what happens in the dance studio should stay in the dance studio, that goes for conversations too. This conversation does not leave this room, understood?”

“Understood,” Vanessa nodded.

“Because if I hear anyone talking about what I told you…your life in the dance studio will be less than ideal, to put it lightly,” responded Ms. Helsweel, who looked as though she was fighting back a smile.

“Also noted,” responded Vanessa, who was amused, and walked out of the doors.

Vanessa thought about what Ms. Helsweel said. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her teacher was right. Pushing Carly too much has caused problems with their friendship in the past. And she thought back to how she so readily accused Carly of being a horrible friend when the other girl made a few mistakes. Maybe she needed to get over herself a little bit and apologize. Of course, Carly has told her she’s forgiven her, but a truly sincere apology was long overdue for her best friend. But first she had to make amends with Beckett.

~BREAK~

Finding Beckett did not take as much time as she thought it would. He was sitting outside in Keaton’s courtyard staring at seemingly nothing. Vanessa would have thought he’d be dancing on the street to clear his mind, but instead he was here…staring at…what was he staring at? Whatever it was, it prevented him from noticing his girlfriend walk up behind him.

“Lose something?” asked Vanessa, breaking the silence. Beckett whipped around, and his eyes went wide when he spotted her.

“Vanessa…hi,” he answered awkwardly.

“What were you staring at?” asked Vanessa, awkwardly walking over to the bench he was sitting on.

“Nothing…really,” Beckett answered. This was going nowhere. She came here to apologize, not make painfully awkward small talk. She just needed to get right to it. Just come out and say, ‘I’m sorry.’

“So…those…trees huh?” answered Vanessa.

_Those trees?! Seriously Vanessa_ , she thought angrily to herself.

“Those trees? That’s it?” asked Beckett, impatiently.

“Well what else do you want me to say?” asked Vanessa, more harshly than she intended.

_He wants you to say, ‘I’m sorry.’ What else would he want_ , thought Vanessa.

“I want…I want to just…talk. I want things to go back to normal between us before…before whatever it is we were fighting about,” confessed Beckett.

“I do too,” said Vanessa, quietly.

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?” asked Beckett.

“Because I’m trying to compromise. I realize that I’ve done most of the talking in our relationship and I’ve been pushing you too much to speak,” said Vanessa, finally. Beckett’s eyebrows knitted into confusion. As Vanessa could tell, he was not expecting her to say that.

“Vanessa, what are you—"

“Please let me finish. Whatever happened to you as a kid…whatever reasons you have for not wanting to share too much…I’ll still be here when you’re ready. It can be today…or it can be in a month, maybe two, three, I don’t care. But I care about you, and I care about what makes you happy and comfortable. And if what makes you comfortable is just being here with me, sitting quietly, or talking about who knows what, I’m okay with that. And I’ll be here for as long as you want me here. And I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you too much,” confessed Vanessa, looking directly into Beckett’s eyes to convey sincerity.

“I…thank you. I’ve never had anyone say that to me before. To be honest, I can’t remember the last time someone cared more about rather than what I can do for them. But this isn’t entirely your fault. I need to learn not to shut down the minute things get rough. I’ll be better too,” responded Beckett, with utmost sincerity.

“Looks like we both need work in the relationships’ department,” Vanessa remarked, which earned a chuckle from Beckett.

“Yeah, but I think we do alright,” he answered.

“We do. So, there’s this new movie out staring Hugh Jackman. It’s a musical. Wanna go?” asked Vanessa.

“I would like that. But don’t be too alarmed if I start singing,” responded Beckett, with a devilish grin playing on his lips.

“Oh my God, no! Don’t you dare! You and I both know you can’t sing!” exclaimed Vanessa, who could barely contain her laughter.

“That’s what will make it more fuuu-uuun,” sing-songed Beckett.

“We will never be allowed back into the theatre if you do that!” exclaimed Vanessa.

“Well I won’t sing, if you let me drive for once,” responded Beckett.

“Babe, nooo…”

“I realize you’ve been excited ever since you got your license, but I would like to be able to drive my own car for once,” reasoned Beckett.

“Ugh, fine, but _only_ if you swear not to sing,” said Vanessa.

“Deal. Hey look at that, we’re compromising!” exclaimed Beckett.

“Yeah…we are, aren’t we,” said Vanessa, smiling.

“We’re the compromising duo!”

“Yes…”

“The duo that will always work together!”

“Okay you’re overselling it now…”

“Compromising comrades!”

“What did you promise about no singing?!”

Beckett did not stop being theatrical about it, and despite Vanessa’s halfhearted protests, she didn’t really mind.

_We're fine. Everything is gonna be fine_ , thought Vanessa.


End file.
